pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Rolf
Rolf was a baby slime that PewDiePie "spared" and became friends with. History The Slime In part 23 of Minecraft Epic, Felix was mining in a cave and came across a Slime. he said hello, but the Slime then attacked him. Felix said "Don't hurt me." and swung his Fire Aspect Diamond Sword at it. It caught on fire and it died. It turned into 3 smaller Slimes, and that annoyed Felix. He killed those 3, then they turned into 8 baby Slimes. Felix then said "Sorry!". He then mentioned how his fans told him that baby Slimes can't hurt you, and they were right. Felix then said that it makes it more pleasurable to destroy them, and then he immediately swung his Diamond sword and killed some of them. He killed another one with an axe but left the last one alive. He then said that he got lots of slimeballs, and because of that he wouldn't kill the last Slime. You've Been Spared Felix told the Slime that he would let him live if he guided him to the mushrooms. he looked behind him only to see the Slime hopping towards him, and he immediately called him cute. Felix then told "Mr. Slime" that he was doing his best and that nobody should tell him otherwise. Felix then heard the Slime hopping, but quicker. He mined his way through a wall, then saw a fish splashing at the edge of an underground waterfall. What Should I Call You? Felix said that the Slime was his new best friend, then decided that he should call him Rolf, but while he was fighting Zombies he changed it to Rolf. He then told Rolf to stay back, because the Zombies were dangerous, but once Felix killed them, he heard the fishes again and he told them to stop because it was gross. Felix then sliced a Zombie and it flew into the water, and he told Rolf not to be scared. He then saw a brown mushroom and told Rolf to get going. He was moving slowly, but Felix waited for him. In order for Rolf to move quicker, Felix put him on a fishing rod and it looked like Rolf was wearing a little hat, which seemed cute to Felix. After that, Rolf got in the boat while Felix was mining cobblestone. At The Top When Felix and Rolf got back to the top, it was nighttime. A few zombies circled Felix but were immediately sliced by him. Unfortunately, when Felix tried to hit a zombie with golden armor, he accidentally sliced Rolf, which caused him to perish. Felix screamed in despair and rushed back home to sleep. Meaning of Name Rolf is a male given name and a surname. It originates in the Germanic name Hrolf, itself a contraction of Hrodwulf (Rudolph) Trivia * Rolf's dream was to go on the water. * Rolf liked boats. * Rolf never got to see sunshine. * Rolf was like a father to Pewds. * Felix said that he and Rolf were going to defeat the Ender Dragon together, but it sadly didn't happen. ** And even worse, sometimes when Felix says he's going to beat the Ender Dragon with someone, they shortly die. Gallery a2ng1vgpj4e31.png|Cute fan art of Rolf (Popcaki)|link=Rolf njedeb0tjks31.png|another fan art of Rolf! (SP1ND4) xur4475njbt31.jpg|Another fan art! (maxiver044) 0d2iyr9vnjf31.jpg|Rolf going to heaven (truango) 945lion0scg31.jpg|Rolf uur1d491u1i31.jpg|Meme fan art Category:Minecraft Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:Deceased Category:Slime Category:Green Category:Pet Category:Rolf Category:Cute Category:F